Sasquatch
Deez Nutz, the most common of which is known as shays small penis, is an ape-like cryptid that inhabits forests in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. Bigfoot is usually described as a large, hairy, bipedal humanoid. The term "Sasquatch" is an anglicized derivative of the word for "wild man" in a Native American language. Scientists discount the existence of Bigfoot and other Sasquatch, considering them to be a combination of folklore, misidentification, and hoaxes, rather than a living animal, partly because of the large numbers though necessary to maintian a breeding population. A few scientists, such as Jane Goodall and Jeffrey Meldrum, have expressed interest and belief in the creatures, with Meldrum expressing the opinion that evidence collected of alleged Sasquatch '''encounters warrants further evaluation and testing. '''Sasquatch, and its named example Bigfoot, remains one of the most famous examples of a cryptid within cryptozoology, and an enduring legend. Big Black Cock Sightings Sasquatch '''is described in reports as a large, hairy ape-like creature like logans small fatt chod., ranging between 6 and 10 feet (2-3 m) in height, weighing in excess of 500 pounds (230 kg), and covered in dark brown or reddish hair or fur. Witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead. The top of the head is rounded and crested, similar to that of a male gorilla. '''Sasquatch '''such as Bigfoot have a strong, unpleasant smell, as reported by those who have encountered one. The enormous footprintsfor which Bigfoot was named have been as large as 24 inches (60 cm) long and 8 inches (20 cm) wide. While most casts have had five toes, like all known apes, some tracks have had numbers ranging from two to six. Some have also had claw impressions, making it likely that a portion came from known animals such as bears, which have five toes and claws. Some proponents have also claimed that the '''Sasquatch '''is omnivorous and may be nocturnal. Sasquatch Legends from Around the World There are legends of Sasquatch-like creatures worldwide. These are some of them. North America Wildmen stories are found among the indigenous population of the Pacific Northwest. They differed in their details both regionally and between families in the same community. Similar stories of wildmen are found on every continent except Antarctica. Ecologist Robert Michael Pyle argues that most cultures have human-like giants in their folk history: "We have this need for some larger-than-life creatures." '''Stiyaha Some regional versions contained more nefarious creatures. The Stiyaha ''or ''Kwi-kwiyai ''were a nocturnal race that children were told not to say the names of, lest the monsters hear and come to carry them off, sometimes to be killed. In 1847, Paul Kane reported stories by the native people about Skoocooms, a race of cannibalistic wildmen living on the peak of Mount St. Helens. The Skoocooms appear to have been regarded as supernatural, rather than natural. '''Ts'emekwes' Members of the Lummi tell tales about Ts'emekwes, the local Sasquatch. The stories are similar to each other in terms of the general descriptions of Ts'emekwes, but details about the creature's diet and activities differed between the stories of different families. Less menacing versions exist. In 1840, a Protestant missionary recorded stories of giants among the Native Americans living in Spokane Washington. The Indians claimed that these giants lived on and around the peaks of nearby mountains and stole salmon from the fishermen's nets. South America Africa Europe Asia Alma A creature originating in Siberia, the Alma has been seen in Kazakstan and the Caucasus. The name means "Wild Man" in Mongolian. It is a gigantic humanoid covered in shaggy brown, black, or red fur. Sightings of Almas have been reported since the 17th century, the most recent of which was in 1948 by a Russian scientist. Yeti In 1951, Eric Shipton had photographed what he described as a Yeti footprint. This photograph generated considerable attention and the story of Yeti entered into popular consciousness. Antarctica Australia Unknown Origins Footprints: Fact or Hoax? The notoriety of ape-men grew over the decade, culminating in 1958 when large footprints were found in Del Norte County, California, by bulldozer operator Gerald Crew. Sets of large tracks appeared multiple times around a road-construction site in Bluff Creek. After not being taken seriously about what he was seeing, Crew brought his friend Bob Titmus to cast the footprints in plaster. Following the death of Ray Wallace, a local logger, his family attributed the creation of the footprints to him. The wife of Scoop Beal, the editor of the newspaper in which the story had appeared, has stated that her husband was in on the hoax with Wallace. Suggested Identification Various types of creatures have been suggested to explain both the sightings and what type of creature Sasquatch would be if it existed. The scientific community typically attributes sightings to either hoaxes or misidentification of known animals and their tracks. Both cryptozoologists and scientists generally explain Sasquatch as an unknown ape, but some believers attribute them to UFOs or other paranormal causes. A minority of proponents of a natural explaination have attributed Sasquatch '''sightings to animals that are not apes, such as the giant ground sloth. Cryptozoologists have estimated that as many as 70 to 80 percent of sightings are not real. Fossil Record Comparison Sasquatch proponents Grover Kantz and Geoffrey Bourne believe that '''Sasquatch could be a population of Gigantopithecus blacki. Bourne contends that as most Gigantopithecus fossils are found in China, and as many species of animals migrated across the Bering land bridge, it is not unreasonable to assume that Gigantopithecus might have done so as well. The Gigantopithecus hypothesis is generally considered to be entirely speculative. Gigantopithecus fossils are not found in the Americas. As the only recovered fossils are of mandibles and teeth, there is some uncertainty about Gigantopithecus's locomotion. Krantz has argued, based on his extrapolation of the shape of the mandible, that Gigantopithecus could have been bipedal. However, the relevant part of mandible is not present in any fossils. The current belief is that Gigantopithecu''s was quadripedal, and it has been argued that ''Gigantopithecus's enormous mass would have made it difficult for it to adopt a bipedal gait. A species of Paranthropus, such as Paranthropus robustus, with its crested skull and bipedal gait, was suggested by primatologist John Napier and anthropologist Gordon Strasenburg as a possible candidate for Sasquatch's identity, despite the fact that fossils of Paranthropus are found only in Africa. Michael Rugg, of the Bigfoot Discovery Museum, presented a comparison between human, Gigantopithecus, and Meganthropus skulls. He favorably compares a modern tooth suspected of coming from a Sasquatch to Meganthropus fossil teeth, noting the worn enamel on the occlusial surface. The Meganthropus fossils originated from Asia, the tooth was found in the Pacific Northwest. Some suggest Neanderthal, Homo erectus, or ''Homo heidelbergensis ''to be the creature, but no remains of any of those species have been found in the Americas. Category:Cryptid Category:Native American Category:Legendary Hoaxes Category:Mythical Creatures